We propose an Academic Enrichment Programs in Basic Research Methodologies for Students Core for our RIMI program. The goal for this core is to institute an academic enrichment program that prepares SFSU students for careers in biomedical and behavioral research that address health disparities. Activities provided by this core include a course on health disparities research, a research skills course, a GRE preparation workshop, hands-on workshops in the use of sophisticated research instrumentation or in the use of behaviorally based research tools, and research experiences with SFSU faculty. This set of experiences will increase student understanding of biomedical and behavioral research, particularly in research areas related to health disparities and prepare students with the necessary knowledge, skills, and research experience to gain entrance into and to succeed within doctoral degree programs in biomedical or behavioral research areas at top-ranking institutions. These activities will help SFSU achieve its goal of preparing its highly diverse students for entrance and success in high quality doctoral programs.